Yamato Tribe Prince Geki
is , the leader of the Zyurangers, and Burai's little brother. He is the known as the "Warrior of Justice". He was 24 years old when Zyuranger began (43 as of Gokaiger, 46 as of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends). Biography Zyuranger It is revealed that Geki was really adopted by the Yamato King. After the death of his older brother, Burai, the Dragon Armor and Zyusouken were given to him. When he wears the Dragon Armor, he is called Armed TyrannoRanger, and can generate his power three to five times higher than usual. He is a passionate leader with a strong sense of justice, even though there had been very humorous moments. Geki was raised well and deeply loved, but kept ignorant of several facts pertaining to himself. Those facts nearly got him killed when the truth came out. Faced with the truth and his brother Burai so far into the future, Geki could do nothing else but want to have his brother, and give him peace and the familial love the man had lost, so long ago. And eventually he did win through to Burai's heart, but scant comfort was to be had, for his brother was dying, rapidly. Losing him was probably worse than leaving his dying people and for a time, Geki nearly broke under strain. But Goushi reminded him that the most important thing of all was to save the future. "If you lose sight of that in your despair, you become an agent of evil if indirectly." Super Sentai World .]] Geki later led his team in joining forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TyrannoRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Hawk to his successors from RyuuRanger to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Geki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen along the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger team and was using the Armed Tyrannoranger mode to fight off the Zangyack. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TyrannoRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Since Goushi got his powers back as he saw the Gokaigers off, Geki, Goushi and their teammates have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Geki, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters .]] As Dantetsu found Geki, Neo-Grifforzer arrived to kidnap him. He, along with Ryouga fought the Kyoryugers as they were brainwashed by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Later, Geki and Ryouga were suffering from losing their Dino Hope as it is transferred to Space War God Boldos, so the monster can be born. As the Kyoryugers arrive to save them, Ryouga warns them not to come, but they also lose their Dino Hope. After Geki and Ryouga have their Dino Hope taken, the Go-Busters arrive to save them, but the Red warriors were taken from Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. The Kyoryugers return to the present as they fight back. Without their Dino Hope, they couldn't transform as they were beaten badly. As the Go-Busters destroyed the satellite, they regain their Dino Hope as Daigo manages to revive Gabutyra. The other Dinosaur Sentai arrive as AbareBlue throws the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to Geki and Ryouga as they use it to summon Burstosaur Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. They then transform and fought back. After the Abarangers manage to defeat Neo-Geildon, the Zyurangers can't defeat Neo-Grifforzer as the Dinosaur Sentais combine their weapons to defeat Neo-Grifforzer. Even though they combined their weapons, Neo-Grifforzer was still alive as he absorbs their Dino Hope as he launched himself into space to Space War God Boldos. As Space War God Boldos landed on Earth, the Dinosaur Sentais enter their mechas and start fighting the monster. However, Space War God Boldos was too powerful, but the Go-Busters arrive to help them. After Space War God Boldos was defeated, he, along with Ryouga and Dantetsu watches the Kyoryugers and Go-Busters. Akibaranger Both Geki and Burai make an appearance in Episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 with the neck collars and belts of their suits changed from white to the stars and stripes of the American flag. Both he and his brother acted like stereotypical American alpha male bullies who proceeded to beat up The Akibarangers and called them knockoffs of Powerful Rangers. (An inside-joke reference to the real world Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers arguments found on the Internet) However, Akiba Red's insistence that the truth of always fighting evil and supporting children despite the bullying broke the spell, returning both Geki and Burai to their normal selves and eventually lent their Inordinate Powers to the Akibarangers. The six Zyurangers later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. TyrannoRanger is seen on a magazine in episode 12 ''Season Two, he appears with RyuuRanger and HurricaneRed as AkaRed hands the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. TyrannoRanger - Armed TyrannoRanger= )]] )]] *Guardian Beast **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar *Arsenal **Dragon Armor **Zyusouken - Powerful Red Ranger= Victims of the Delusion World changing sentai history, the Zyurangers Geki and Burai became the Powerful Rangers who were the first "real" sentai in history, retroactively erasing old teams. As a result, Japanese sentai teams starting with Gaoranger became knockoffs of the American versions. Geki became a teenager with attitude... *Arsenal **Dino Buckler **Ranger Slinger ***RangerStick / Ranger Gun / Ranger Sword }} Ranger Key The is Geki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TyrannoRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TyrannoRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *After being given the Dragon Armor by Gai (DragonRanger), he became Armed TyrannoRanger and took down a pair of Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Geki received his key and became TyrannoRanger once more. Red Spirit As the sixteenth Red, TyrannoRanger's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Dora Mirage took the form of TyrannoRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Geki is portrayed by . As TyrannoRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Geki's tribe name, Yamato, is one of Japan's old names. **He also shares his name with a famous prince from Japanese mythology. *A TyrannoRanger Zyudenchi was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Geki is the first of a line of Red Rangers who have a special upgrade the rest of his main team never obtains, followed by Ryouga Hakua, Banban Akaza, Daigo Kiryu, and Nobuo Akagi. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Zyurangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai